


Under the Sun | 181004

by PetitSkittles



Series: Happy Birthdays [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Male Friendship, can also be seen as romance i guess, happy birthday sun!, i put m/m but its platonic, yeah my puns suck shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: "I thought Demons were allergic to the sun.""Okay, that's a stereotype and super offensive."An Angel and a Demon meet once, then twice, then...Without realizing it, they become best friends.





	Under the Sun | 181004

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyUwU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyUwU/gifts).



> hELP i know nothing about bap (except a few songs) but that was my friend's request for his birthday so i did my best 
> 
> it's probably ooc and weird, but i hope you'll still be able to enjoy the story! (人◕ω◕)
> 
> ps: my birthday fics have at least 1k words... this one only has about 700 words. you're smart, you probably know what it means ;)  
> (also, the Chapters: 1/4 might help)

Junhong meets an Angel. He’s beautiful and swears more than a sailor.

         Somehow, he knows they’re meant to get along. He still refuses to admit it because, one, he’s a Demon, two, the other is also incredibly annoying and full of clichés and stereotypes. Seriously, it’s 2018, people should know that most of the things that are said about demons aren’t true.

         But coming from an angel, it doesn’t surprise him. They’re fighting a war that started centuries ago, even if no one remembers why they’re spilling so much blood. Angels learn to hate Demons, they probably don’t care about the reasons why they must kill them being real or not. It would make the whole fight useless and their pride, something they love, would certainly get hurt.

         Angels and their goddamn pride, Junhong didn’t, doesn’t and will never understand.

         Back to the Thing (with a capital T), his… first encounter with Jongup.

         They have one of the worst starts ever, but it could be worse. They’re lucky they don’t meet on the battlefield, one of them crying over the corpse of a friend.

         _That_ would be worse.

         Instead, they met on a beautiful summer day. Junhong loves taking naps under the sun, despite what Angels say… but that day, stereotypes – and Jongup’s curiosity – saved his life.

         “What the fuck.”

         No one except Junhong ever comes there, which is why he loves the place so much. He doesn’t recognize the voice and opens his eyes, ready to get up to fight, only to realize he can’t. As soon as his eyes are open, he sees a sword, so close it almost touches his nose, and his years of training and experience are the only thing stopping him from panicking.

         He looks up and isn’t surprised to see an Angel. It couldn’t be anything but one, after all. Even humans leave Demons alone.

         “Aren’t you supposed to be burning and dying?”

         “Oh, yes! I totally forgot, just give me a second.”

         Another Angel would have killed him for his sarcasm, but this one only raises an eyebrow and takes a step back.

         “I thought Demons were allergic to the sun.”

         “Okay, that’s a stereotype and super offensive.”

         “That doesn’t make any fucking sense, you’re, you’re just laying there, not killing children or eating souls!”

         Junhong groans. That’s _so_ stereotypical.

         “Why would I eat souls when pizza exists, you idiot,” he growls without any anger in it. It’s more to get the Angel to leave him alone – his normal voice is too soft, too sweet, to intimidate anyone and makes them leave in fear of losing the battle if they started one – than to challenge him, but he hopes he sounds as arrogant as the Angels think Demons are.

         “You’re a Demon, though.”

         “Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

         Junhong stands up, barely making any effort to hide his surprise when the Angel doesn’t do anything to stop him. That’s a first, but he likes not having a sword piercing his body, so he’s not complaining about the Angel’s unexpected attitude.

         “Look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. You’re not an Angel, you’re a stranger. Not everything has to be about that pointless war and these stereotypes your leaders love to give you.”

         He’s pushing his luck, he knows it, but there’s something oddly exciting about finally telling an Angel they’re being brainwashed, telling them their whole life was a lie, telling them they did exactly what they’re accusing Demons of and killed innocents.

         It won’t bring his friends or his family back, but no one is perfect and Junhong thinks it would be ironic from a Demon to try to be as perfect as Angels consider themselves to be.

         “I’m Junhong,” he says as he raises his right hand, making sure the Angel can see his left.

         He’s tired of all these fights. If he has to go down, he wants to do it when he’s standing, hand reaching out to try to find some kind of peace in this blood bath.

         The Angel takes and shakes it, going as far as adding a shy, awkward smile.

         “Hello, Junhong. I’m Jongup.”

**Author's Note:**

> sun,
> 
> we don't talk a lot, but you're full of uwus and i know we would be good friends! d me when you're free, i'll try to reply as soon as possible! you're strong ♡
> 
> skittle (without the s)


End file.
